Pain! That's Jingle
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: (Sequel to Mr. Mysterious) Jingle appears out of nowhere during the night, and that just causes a little more commotion and Jingle may be staying a little longer than usual...
1. Nighttime

Notice: If you've not read "Mr. Mysterious", you won't understand Mike, Stella, and the Bad Hams' Deal. If you've read it, read on!  
  
Back where I left off...  
  
Mike busted open the door of the clubhouse. "I know you're in here! Boss!" Mike screamed.  
Boss had his weight on the door to his bedroom. Haven't I had enough today? he thought, thinking of him trusting Stella and not knowing he was in trouble. His own weight squeezing him, desperately breathing. Mike persecuting him and finally knocking him out. Boss's reality being turned into confusion.  
Boss sat down on his bed with his head in his paws. He forgot Snoozer outside when he ran into the clubhouse.  
Mike, on the other hand, was backed against the table.  
  
Back outside...  
  
"Hmm...that's strange..." a familiar voice said. "Sleeper's outside." He strummed his guitar and stood in the light; no doubt, it was Jingle. "Must be cleaning, might need help. Not from someone who eats kelp...wait! I eat kelp! Oh well, might as well help." Jingle dragged Snoozer inside his sock.  
  
Back with Mike...  
  
"Phew!" Mike landed his back against the entrance door. But it opened. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mike fell and tripped over Snoozer. "Wha?" Jingle said. "Who are you? I'm Jingle, no moo." "OK, what's the deal with the moo? I'm Mike," he said. "Rhymes," Jingle replied. "Are you helping cleaning too?" Mike gave Jingle the stink eye, picked up one end of the rope, and used it as a whip to flip over the table.  
  
Meanwhile with Boss...  
  
Thoughts of horrible things overwhelmed him as he lay expressionless on his back on the bed. Boss clutched his paws into fists and lay them on his stomach. He wouldn't speak, he thought as he heard Mike whip things with his rope.  
  
Now Jingle...  
  
Jingle desperately flipped the table back over as Mike took out everything in the room. "Not here..." Mike muttered as he crawled on his knees. "Maybe I'll help clean his room..." Jingle said aloud. He left Mike looking through Maxwell's library.  
Jingle entered Boss's room and Boss sat up quickly. "What do you want me to clean first?" Jingle asked. Boss wouldn't reply. "Heke?" Jingle wondered. "Play a song for me, Jingle. I didn't know you were here..." Boss said, concealing his anger. Jingle sat in a corner and started playing "Love Me Tender" (You know, the song by Elvis Presley!). Mike came to the door. "So, there you hide," he said. Mike came up to him and Boss pounced like a jaguar. "Get 'em off me!" Mike screamed as Boss bit him.  
The two were wrestling around and knocking over things. Boss wouldn't let that poor excuse of a hamster kid around him. Mike continued to scream bloody murder until Jingle started playing "Surrender" (Another Elvis song). 


	2. The Next Morning

Next morning...  
  
"Wha? Music?" Boss's voice trembled he was so worn out. "Jingle! Jingle! I need help here!" Mike had clutched onto Boss's fur when wrestling with him last night, but he fell asleep slumped over Boss. "Jiu- jitsuing is highly overated," Jingle replied as he played "Blue Suede Shoes" (yet another Elvis song). "You annoy me Jingle...more than anything or anyone on the face of this earth..." Boss mumbled as he shook Mike.  
Even though his eyes were closed, Mike was awake; he was just thinking, Jingle. Jingle. That might be a way to get to Boss, which'll get me to the Ham-Hams! I'm so smart! I just gotta get Jingle to be on my side. Mike opened his eyes and got off of Boss. He then ran out the door.  
  
Later that day at the clubhouse...  
  
"I wonder when Caitlin will visit us again," Sandy said. "I wonder where Jingle went..." Hamtaro wondered. "Yeah," all the Ham-Hams said except Boss. He didn't care about Jingle no more than he cared about Mike. Personally, he thought Jingle was the worst thing ever breathing on the face of this earth. "Yeah," Boss mumbled under his breath.  
  
With Jingle...  
  
"Hmm..." He turned around. There was little 8.9 centimeter Stella with her four, major, gray spots shining like silver. "I'm Stella, Jingle," she said. "How'd-" Jingle was cut off as Stella pulled his paw and started walking. "Someone needs you," Stella stated.  
Jingle followed Stella across the river and started walking a ways from it. "Stella, where are we going?" Jingle had to ask. "My place," she retorted in haste. Soon, they got to the PANELS of the place. Jingle was looking around so he didn't see how Stella opened the door.  
It's hot in here," Jingle mumbled as he went down the stairs that were fragile dirt. Stella walked in silence. When they got down there, it wasn't a table with a four-legged chair and a broken one; it was a room with three bean-bag chairs, but it was still low-lit. Mike was sitting in one of the them. "Jingle, sit," Mike said. Jingle sat comfortably in one and sat his guitar at the side of the bean-bag on the ground. Stella sat next to Jingle in the SAME bean-bag chair. "...uh..." Jingle started, but Stella answered, "It's reserved for someone. Would you get them for us?" Stella and Mike started in deep conversation.  
  
With...?  
  
She listened attentively as Mike and Stella spoke aloud to Jingle. "Uh-oh," she said, "better tell the Ham-Hams." 


	3. Caitlin Visits the Clubhouse

At the clubhouse...  
  
Hamtaro sighed as he sat in boredom with everyone else at the table. Boss sat in silence as he thought of the day and night before. Bijou twirled her hair as she sighed. Boss sat with his chair back facing all of the Ham-Hams. "Dudes! Dudettes! What are we gonna do 'cause I can't think up nada," Stan yelled. "Stan!" Sandy yelled back. "Quit being rude!" Stan sighed. At that moment, the door burst open.  
"Ham-Hams!" she said as she entered. "Senorita` Caitlin!" Stan jumped up spun her twice and started dancing. "Stan?" Caitlin replied. "Yes, my little senorita`?" Stan asked in a romantic voice. "You do dance pretty good..." she replied and almost forgot the conversation. "Dance for me, my senorita`s!" Stan pulled Bijou and Pashmina on their feet and started dancing. "Stan..." Sandy mumbled, but he pulled her up too. "I'm gonna kill you, Stan!" "No reason to be jealous, sis, I'm dancing with you too!" Stan replied in a strong voice. "This truly is heck..." Panda said. Hamtaro flopped his head on the table.  
Boss got up and pushed Stan. Because of that, Bijou and Caitlin fell backwards as Sandy caught Pashmina. "Hold on!" Stan yelled as he sat up. I can't believe it, Caitlin thought. Boss is actually gonna catch me! I'm so lucky! Tee hee. Boss caught the two and raised them back to their feet. "Thank you, Boss," Bijou said. "No prob," Boss said and laughed. "Yeah...th-th-thanks. Tee hee," Caitlin said aloud. Stan reluctantly got back in his stool and but his chin in his hand. Another loss, he thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I got bad news, Ham-Hams. That's why I came," Caitlin said and glared at Stan. "Not really to dance. Tee hee. Anyhow...don't go with Jingle anywhere! They're trickin' him!" "Who?" Hamtaro asked. 


	4. Trying Not to Accept

Back with Jingle...  
  
Jingle picked up his guitar and replied, "No can do." "What?" Stella exclaimed. "I'm not interested in getting him for you," Jingle retorted. "Oh yeah," Mike said, "how'd you like this instead?" Mike gripped Jingle's guitar and pulled it away from him. "Give it!" Jingle screamed. Mike slapped his face and boomed, "Shut up! Work for me! Or I'll break this!" Mike put the guitar in throwing position. "OK! I'll cooperate! Just give me my guitar!" Jingle screamed out of his poetic voice. "Good, now GO!" Mike pushed Jingle's guitar into his stomach and pushed him.  
Jingle dusted off the dirt on his guitar before getting back up. He walked up the the dirt staircase and didn't know how to get back outside. He found a lever and pulled it but immediantly found out it was he was very wrong. The floor underneath him popped up. Jingle's head crashed into the ceiling, making some of his spiked hair fall onto his forehead. He was knocked out by the blow to his head and fell backward.  
Next thing he knew, Jingle was outside with Stella standing in front of him. "Are you OK?" Stella asked in a sweeter than honey and sugar put together voice. Jingle nodded and she said, "I got you a rose." Stella handed over the red, thorny flower to him. Jingle could only blush and grin. "Would you sing me a song?" Stella asked. He nodded and sat down. She cuddled beside him.  
Jingle started to play the song "Love Me Tender". After the last note on his guitar, Stella turned toward him and whispered, "I love you, and I always will. Do you feel the same way?" "Yes, I do cherish you, like the early and late sunset," Jingle replied. The two went into a long kiss.  
Jingle had the red rose between his right ear and hair. He opened the clubhouse, and every Ham-Ham jumped to the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" he questioned. Caitlin appeared at his face in front of him and said, "We know your tricks! Back away or else!" "I didn't agree to it..." he lied. "Heke?" every Ham-Hams questioned in unison. "Why would I risk it?" Jingle responded.  
Everyone once again sat in boredom. "What's something cool we can do together?" Pashmina asked. Howdy responded, "How about truth or dare? Pashmina, you want dare. So, will you go out with me?" "You can't do that!" Dexter yelled. "Oh, yes, I can!" Howdy shouted. Pashmina sighed and Penelope said, "Ookyoo." Hamtaro said to Oxnard, "You wanna tell secrets?" "Oh, goodie!" Oxnard replied. "I'll go first! Hey Hamtaro, did you know I have a special sunflower seed in my ear?" Hamtaro sighed and asked Boss, "How 'bout you?" Boss whispered in Hamtaro's ear, "I think Jingle's the most annoying thing that ever breathed on the face of this green earth!" Hamtaro covered his mouth with his paws to keep from laughing. "How 'bout I play a song?" Jingle asked. "`Oui," Bijou said. The Hams listened closely as he sang "Heart Break Hotel" (Another Elvis song).  
Soon, everyone was listening attentively to Jingle, except Boss. "Boss! Isn't that good?" Hamtaro asked. Boss put his arms across his chest. Hamtaro shrugged and listened to "Love Me Tender." Boss slipped out of his chair and went outside in the summer heat. 


	5. Deceived

In minutes, Jingle came outside and sat next to Boss next to the river. "I wanna know what's wrong," Jingle said. "You're working for them, aren't you?" Boss trailed his voice. Jingle responded, "Why don't we walk and talk about this?" Jingle got up and reached down. Boss accepted and pulled himself back up. Boss held Jingle's paw for a moment. Then he ran a bold dash toward the clubhouse.  
Jingle grabbed Boss's wrist and pounced on top of him. "What are you doing?" Jingle asked. "You DO work for them!" Boss yelled. Jingle grabbed both of Boss's wrists and jumped backward. Boss hit the ground and laid on his back for a minute.  
"I did that to show you I don't work for them," Jingle stooped beside Boss. "OK, we can talk about it," Boss said, giving in.  
Jingle and Boss hopped across the river with the rocks wordlessly. "Well," Jingle broke the silence, "I was going to work for them just to keep from getting bored. You can go there now with me. I know it sounds crazy, but...I long to see Stella again. I love her." Boss jumped back and he thought, Deceived by the enemy! I'll show him what's down there for real. And Jingle loves Stella? She's the third worst thing walking on this earth! They are a pair though... Boss nodded and Jingle said, "I need to put this on your eyes." Jingle put a black blindfold on him. "I need your paw too," he said in haste.  
Wrong decision! Boss thought as he held Jingle's paw. "Hold on a sec..." Jingle let go and got the panel door open. "Heke?" Boss said as he felt the humidity get higher. "Too bad they didn't tell me the name of this place," Jingle whispered quietly to him.  
"You're here, Jingly?" Stella said. "Oh! OK...I know." "Sit here," Jingle said as he collapsed like a house of cards. Boss felt his way down, hoping he wouldn't smash another chair. When he felt the bean-bag chair, he was relieved. "Jingle," Boss whispered, "be sure no one comes behind you."  
"Ah, yes," Mike said as soon as he sat down. "Good work, Jingle, keep it up." Boss wasn't for sure where he was exactly. His whisker twitched when he heard Mike; Jingle HAD been working for the Bad Hams. Boss thought at first he could just LEAVE Jingle.  
Jingle rocked as Stella reached up to kiss him as a reward. Stella questioned, "How'd you do it?" Jingle replied proudly, "I put the blindfold on him and led the way." Jingle bent down and scmubby-wubbied Stella.  
Mike, on the other hand, kept on kicking Boss in the back. Boss was annoyed because he couldn't see a blasted thing and he couldn't reach the knot of the blindfold Jingle did.  
Jingle gripped Boss's wrists and pulled him from the bean-bag. He resisted from moving forward, so Mike and Stella pushed him. Where to now? Boss thought.  
When the foursome got to a door marked with a rusted sign, Mike saw Stella and Jingle kissing. Mike opened a door to a bottomless pit. "Good bye, Boss, hated knowing ya," Mike mocked. He reconsidered only Boss and turned around. "Good bye, Jingle, you're a good soldier." With that, Mike pushed both of them and closed the door.  
Boss and Jingle were panicking as they fell. In more than ten seconds, they bounced on a feather bed in a low-lit room. The walls weren't quite visible. (Note of the Writer: What? You don't want them to die, do ya?) "Jingle!" Boss yelled. "Here..." Jingle reached over and undid the blindfold. "Now, time to taste medicine," Boss said, popped his knuckles, and closed in on Jingle. 


	6. Boss is POed

After about ten minutes, Jingle rubbed his blackened eye, tried to straighten his hair, and get his guitar back into tune. "OK," Jingle said after he got on the bed to sit, "what are we going to do?" "WE? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You got US in this, so FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!!!" Boss yelled. He grabbed Jingle, got off the bed, and put his face against the wall.  
"OK!" Jingle yelled, tasting dirt. "I'll do it!" Boss sat back down and said, "Too bad there's not enough light to get to the walls..." Jingle walked the wall, but he soon tripped. "Wha?" Jingle touched it again. "It's a lever!" Jingle pulled it down and 1 1/2 inches of the wall went up. (They have inches instead of feet.)  
"Hmm?" Boss walked over. "Oh! Me first!" Boss demanded. He pushed over Jingle and looked in. There was light, and it went into a room 5 inches tall. "C'mon," Boss said. Jingle stepped in. "Do you feel something strange?" Boss asked. The panel they came through closed behind them. It was only a room with nothing in it except a light with a low fan that hung from heavy metal. "Watch out!" Jingle screamed. "It's...it's...baby snakes!"  
  
Back at the clubhouse...  
  
"I wonder where Boss went..." Caitlin said. "What about Jingle?" Oxnard asked. "Wha?" Caitlin jumped. "Hamtaro! Come on!" Hamtaro questioned, "Why?" Caitlin replied, "We're gonna find 'em, and kick Jingle's-" "OK!" the Ham-Hams yelled. "You can't do that; that's mean and rude," Bijou replied. "OK, just c'mon Hamtaro!" Caitlin yelled.  
  
With Stella and Mike...  
  
"Why did you kiss him?" Mike demanded. "I...I...wanted to see if he was...was...a sap," Stella lied while lowering her head as if ashamed. "It was pleasant, he smelled of music. His voice was a poetic accent. I loved him until he...refused to work for us. My heart flamed as you pulled his guitar from him and tempted to break it.  
"But I wanted Jingly to trust me, so I reached up and kissed him. It tasted of cherry pie it was so easy. I wish I could've done more, but he'd get suspicious of me and think I was unsafe. I knew Jingly was in the palm of my hand."  
"Yes, I agree," Mike replied. "But, what do you feel about about him now, Stella?" Stella thought so she wouldn't hurt Mike. She thought, I'll have to pretend to...no! I have to. She replied, "I hate him." 


	7. Getting Outta There

Back to Jingle and Boss...  
  
Jingle got on top of Boss. "If I could just reach the light and climb on top of the fan, we'd probably make it out alive..." Jingle stated. "Boss! Go under the light!" Boss struggled to get under it. "OK, we're almost there..." Jingle mumbled.  
Once they got under it, Jingle held one of the sturdy, metal fans. He swung himself on and gripped the main metal post that held the fans and light. "Get my paw!" Jingle alarmed and reached down slumped over one of the fans. "Here goes!" Boss yelled and jumped upward. He caught Jingle's paw and put his foot over the fan and got himself up. "Where do you think a hole or passage is?" Boss questioned. "There!" Jingle shouted. "We'll have to swing and jump." "The snakes must've came from there..." Boss mumbled.  
"One, two, three, JUMP!" Jingle yelled as they crash-landed into the hole. "Good work you do..." Boss stated and kind of looked embarrassed. "Let's go the rest of the way now." With that, the duo crawled away into darkness.  
  
With Hamtaro and Caitlin...  
  
"Usually if the first thing doesn't work, like with Boss, they'll send them on a course and see of they make it out alive," Caitlin said as she crossed the river with Hamtaro. "Too bad we have to go in the back way," Hamtaro replied. "I don't know what's wrong with that," she responded. Hamtaro sweat dropped and followed Caitlin reluctantly. Ham- Hams always stick together, Hamtaro thought. No matter what. Even if the Ham-Hams are sick or hurt or...dead.  
  
With Stella and Mike...  
  
I hate him... rang in Stella's ears; how she described Jingle to be so romantic, how his hair was spiked up to be so cute, but most of all, how she called him Jingly.  
But, she thought, I said I hated him to Mike so I wouldn't hurt him; he'll never forgive me if I say I really do love him... "Mike, can I go do something?" Stella asked him. Mike shrugged and replied, "I don't know, can you?" Stella nodded and ran. 


	8. The Last Room

Boss and Jingle...  
  
"We got through there...um...I have a question...do you actually love Stella?" Boss asked. Uh-oh, if I say I do, he'll ditch me and probably blacken my other eye! I have to say...no! But I don't want to anger him. Think of something, Jingle... he thought. "Uh..." Jingle paused for a minute. "No. I learned my lesson and so did Stella. Now it's over, and I'm glad. It's because I'm a fool for all I've said. I know..." Jingle had to make something crazy. "...she thinks I'm a sap, and she...h-h-hates me. B-b-but g-guess what? I-I-I h-ha-hate St-St-Stella. Her petite size and spots shining like silver were beautiful once, but she came unclean." "In my opinion," Boss interrupted, "she was always unclean." Jingle shrugged and turned around.  
There was a gang of gerbils that came up to Jingle and Boss. "You hate Stella?" a big brown gerbil at the front asked. "So, you're the beloved leader and Jingly..." The two nodded and backed away. "How'd they get these gerbils working for them?" Boss asked. The gang of gerbils ran and attacked.  
  
With Caitlin and Hamtaro...  
  
"Now that we're almost there..." Caitlin paused, "...do you think they're in the third room?" "Is there a surveillance room?" Hamtaro questioned. "Good thinking! There is one that shows every room, even the obstacle course they use to train Bad Hams!" Caitlin hastily said. Hamtaro and Caitlin ran to the surveillance room quickly.  
Hamtaro opened the door and the two entered. "Why ya here?" a voice boomed. Caitlin and Hamtaro looked up and sure enough, it was Stella.  
"Y'all looking for them?" Stella asked, and they backed up. "I'm not gonna do anything 'cause I love Jingle." Their jaws dropped open. "Wha?" Hamtaro said. "Oh! I got a plan!" "Yeah, Hamro?" Stella replied. "Actually, it's Hamtaro..." he sighed out loud. "I think Mike's looking for me," Stella said. "That'll make the plan better!" Hamtaro excitedly jumped.  
  
Back with Mike...  
  
"Stella!" he shouted as he walked down the corridor. I've got to tell her...before...Jingle has a chance...I can't lose her to him... Mike thought as he swallowed and ran his fingers over the top of his head. "Stella! Where are you Stella? Stella! I wonder what she went to do...Stella!" Mike yelled. "Maybe I can find her in the surveillance room."  
  
With Boss and Jingle...  
  
Jingle laid down on his back in pain as Boss fought off all of the gerbils. "Jingle, won't you help me?" Boss shouted as Jingle sat up. He got up and a gerbil moved toward him. Jingle started singing "Jailhouse Rock" (Another Elvis song).  
  
With Mike...  
  
Mike walked and paused at the surveillance room. He saw Stella through the window. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door. And next to the screen of the corridor outside the door stood Stella, poised cutely. "Hi, Mike," Stella said in her adorable voice.  
  
Back with Jingle and Boss...  
  
The two were thrown against the wall. And right before the gerbils pounced, the ceiling sounded like someone was walking on the other side. A fraction of the ceiling made a hole 5 inches wide, which the piece of ceiling landed on a gerbil. As the gerbils went to its aid, Caitlin let down a rope ladder. "You sure I ain't too much weight?" Boss asked. She nodded, and he bolted up like sound. Jingle made sure his guitar was on secure and started to climb upward. 


	9. The End of the Pain?

At the surveillance room...  
  
"Stella," Mike boldy said. "Yes," Stella replied. "I want to tell you something," Mike stuttered. "Ever since I-I-I-I m-m-met y-y-you, you w- w-were a gr-great fr-friend...oh my word! How'd they-?" Mike seized Stella's paw and ran out.  
The four Ham-Hams ran right by Mike and Stella. "C'mon!" Mike yelled. "You're lucky the Bad Hams are on vacation, Boss McGhee!" (There he goes again calling them McGhee) "Don't slow down, no matter what!" Hamtaro shouted above all of the Ham-Hams and Mike behind them.  
After about a minute they were outside. "Come back here!" Mike yelled and halted. Can't go on, he thought. The foursome were long gone. Besides that, Stella stopped a few steps before him. When she saw him stop, she started to twirl around in circles. Mike turned around and yelled, "What'd ja want from me?!" "Uh...err...dance with me!" Stella thought up hastily, knowing she'd regret it. "What?! There's no bleaping time to-" Mike paused. "Why, I thought you'd never ask." Stella took a hold of his shoulders and he seized her hips. "That's too tight for slow dancing, Mike," Stella replied. Mike loosened his grip and thought, Stella must like me like I love her. At the same time, Stella had a few flashbacks.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Stella, I like-like you," Mike said when going to his room in the Bad Hams Place. "Uh, see, I just met you, I don't know..." Stella replied and ran.  
  
*END  
  
With the four fugitives...  
  
"Oh! Boss, I need to tell you something," Caitlin stopped and so did he. She whispered hastily, and when she herself away, the two laughed so hard, they fell to the ground. "Ah-hem," Boss said after a minute, "Hamtaro and Caitlin. Go on back to the clubhouse. I need to speak to Jingle." Caitlin and Hamtaro shrugged and started back to the clubhouse. "Hey, Hamtaro, I need to tell you something. Promise not to tell?" Caitlin questioned. The two talked as they went back. Hamtaro said, "That's sweet. I'm sure he might like you a little."  
"Jingle," Boss said, "I need to tell you some-" "No! I need to tell you something!" Jingle interrupted. "I-I'm sorry I got you into that back at that place." "The Bad Hams Place," Boss replied. "I didn't know that," Jingle said. "Anyhow, it's just that...it's that...I love Stella. I thought she was in the plan, but I know she really does love me. She said so before I went back to the clubhouse. She got me a red rose and she asked me to play her a song. So I played her 'Love Me Tender.' After I finished the last note, Stella said, 'I love you. Do you feel the same way?' and I replied, 'I do cherish you like the early and late sunset.' And then we kissed. I really do love her." Boss responded, "Well, to say, Caitlin told me she loves you." Jingle jumped up immediantly and danced, but soon stopped. "But how can I tell her? I can't go back!" Jingle worried. "Write her a letter," Boss replied. (Hamsters need mail too.) Jingle said, "I'll play you a song for the great news." Jingle started "(You're the) Devil in Disguise."  
"That's pretty good," Boss said. "Let's go back to the clubhouse. Say, you're an Elvis Presley fan?" "Yep. I am," Jingle said. "I one time wondered to Memphis, Tennessee, just to see where he used to live and the mall with only Elvis products. Pretty good, isn't it?" Boss nodded, and the two went back to the clubhouse together.  
  
After all the Ham-Hams went home...  
  
Jingle was sitting in Boss's chair since Boss already went to bed. Jingle turned on the TV to watch "The Hamsy Show" on "Ham Nick at Night." "The Hamsys are so funny," Jingle said. "That's why they're my favorite sh- no!!!" The TV boomed, "WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR THE FOLLOWING! 'NICK AT NIGHT' TOOK OVER 'HAM NICK AT NIGHT;' SO YOU ARE NOW WATCHING THE 24-HOUR MARATHON OF 'THE COSBY SHOW'! YOU'LL NEVER SEE 'THE HAMSY SHOW' AGAIN!" "Nooooooooooooooooo!" Jingle yelled and fainted.  
  
THE END (OF 'THE HAMSY SHOW'!) 


End file.
